


No cats allowed.

by pyropinkfish



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Kittens, M/M, malex if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyropinkfish/pseuds/pyropinkfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My lovely beta wanted a fluffy fanfic with Malex and either a dog or cat. I picked cat. </p><p>Michael makes room for a kitten Alex is persistent on having.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No cats allowed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally able to take requests again, though I would greatly appreciate not getting flamed for my ABO fic when you request something from me, kinda just makes me straight up ignore you. :)

"No."

"C'mon Michael, it's already here. Why bother kicking it out." Alex pleaded his case, persistently leaning towards the angel as said angel paced. An ugly sneer made it's way to the angel's face when he turned back to his charge. There was that cursed animal on his lap, on his _bed_ more importantly.

A kitten.

Where Alex found one and how he managed to sneak one into the Stratosphere was beyond Michael's understanding. All he knew is that his heightened senses found the silky white with brown and black and gray patches of fur to be annoying. It tickled his nose and finding he had allergies to a cat was not a fact he wanted others to be aware of. Plus he was an angel, _THE_ Archangel.

The Archangel whose eyes and nose were puffy and itchy. Yet the blond continued to coo about his pet, begging Michael to keep him as company. Otherwise the kitten would find itself starved and dead within a week and isn't being a good warrior about saving lives? Why does that have to mean only people? Animals should count, Michael. But Michael, so many are already extinct. Do you really want cats on top of that?

Yes. Those wretched creatures were burdening with their mews and neediness and shedding cat fur on his clean and very much so black clothes, and they loved just scratching up certain leather coats. Cats were awful.

"Take it away, give it to Claire, do something, but it will not stay _here_ , Alex." Michael put his foot down. He would not have a kitten in his room. Sure, they're cute now, he explained, but they still grow up to be bothersome. Cats were more Uriel's animal; shady. Michael preferred the quietness and stealth of a hawk or eagle.

Somehow, Michael ended up with the cat. He named him Frederick, Fred for short. There was not to be one word on the matter again either, Alex. This was simply a favor of the sorts. Michael keeps the cat, Alex takes care of it. No more to it than that.

Michael slept well with the cat on his chest.


End file.
